


the mornings you woke me up

by inkeddaffodils



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dorm Life - Freeform, Hongseok is obsessed with Not Shy, Huiwon, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mornings with Pentagon, i miss hui so fucking much, soft hours open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkeddaffodils/pseuds/inkeddaffodils
Summary: Lee Hwitaek doesn’t care about Shinwon’s 'good' mornings, because for him, every good morning are mornings spent with the latter.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	the mornings you woke me up

Shinwon loathes, absolutely, goddamn hates the way Lee Hwitaek wakes him up.

Obviously, he would rather sleep in the whole day. Typical he knows, but he believes there is a demon within him that compels his 80-year-old body to sink and stay in the cushioned seats of the sofa bed. And if he even had a choice, he prefers being woken up by Hyunggu the most. The dancer would maneuver around the living room (now very much claimed as Shinwon’s bedroom) in sock-clad light steps, tippy toes, and gently sways into the toilet, careful not to wake up a sleep-deprived Shinwon on the couch. Only when he was done washing up, would he call out to Shinwon softly. Though the younger usually prefers not having to wake anyone up.

Hongseok wasn’t too bad either. Other than the fact that Shinwon had to suffer the wrath of his alarm clock from time to time, there were nice days where Hongseok wakes up before the alarm. He would then saunter into the living room, give Shinwon’s back a few warm circular rubs, patting him slightly, before starting his breakfast preparation in the kitchen. Giving ample time for Shinwon to slowly come to his senses.

Hwitaek, on the other hand, knows exactly how to get under Shinwon’s skin, to make him toss his blankets away in sleepy defeat and peel his sore ass off his temporary makeshift bed within mere minutes. Lee Hwitaek doesn’t care about Shinwon’s 'good' mornings and it shows. He would trespass into the living room boldly, barefoot smacking across the wooden floorboards in loud echoes, leaving Shinwon to wonder just how the hell were tiny feets _this_ loud. The shorter would pace around the living room looking for things (or pretend to), digging through piles of laundry next to him. And when Shinwon finally stirs from all the movements, Hwitaek doesn’t miss a beat, making straight for the window, tossing it open in a splendor “rise and shine”. 

It’s six in the fucking morning. Six! And everybody knows that Shinwon only sleeps at three.

This doesn't happen just once or twice. There were the days he was woken up by persistent doorbells, and while receiving the food delivery begrudgingly with heavy-lidded eyes, he smacked his face onto their wooden door and stubbed his toe on the couch. He swore he could hear Hwitaek bursting into one of those high pitch laughter behind him, as he takes the plastic bag off Shinwon’s hands and unveils two bowls of jajangmyeon which he offered with a mocking “good morning” to the other. There were also days, where the tiny quokka would bring out their pots and pans, very literally, to wake him up, just so they could have breakfast together. 

So you see, Shinwon really hates mornings with Hwitaek around.

Take this morning, for example, he had an empty schedule, which means a whole day of free time. But the little leader decided that out of all the possible timings on a clock, having an early morning haircut was a “refreshing” idea, and of course, Shinwon had to be the one dragged to the salon. Although Hwitaek treated him to a hearty meal of McBreakfast later on, Shinwon dislikes being reminded of things he wishes to push to the back of his head (aka the military) early in the day. 

To make matters worse, it’s now 7 am and as much as Shinwon’s body wanted to sleep, his brains would not let him. He hasn’t moved from his fetal position on the couch since five hours ago, going through the number of selfies and breakfast trips in his photo gallery while trying to remember how the over-toasted bacon sandwich or the fried egg with a little bit too much sugar Hwitaek made, tasted like. He wonders about the spicy cup noodles they had, the one time when Shinwon tried to escape from the tiny leader’s morning routine by spending the night on their studio couch. 

Hwitaek never fails to find him, wherever he is, and makes sure he was the one to wake him up. 

So Shinwon stifles another urge to yawn, blinks away the sleep in his eyes, and tells himself that today is probably the last chance in the next 2 years he gets to say "good morning" first. He pushes himself up, making his way over to the only room by the left, a room that he knew too well. 

“Rise and shine,” he whispers, patting the other gently, noting how Hwitaek looks even smaller now curled up under the covers. He lets his hand wander to the short stubby hair sticking out from the blankets, he should get used to seeing that hairstyle more often. He heard a groan and muffled mumblings about how the sky hasn’t even been lit up yet and how cold Shinwon’s fingers are, now that they are against the older’s cheeks. It’s illegal to send babies to the military, Shinwon thinks.

“Mmgh. You actually woke up on your own?” Hwitaek grumbles from under him. Shinwon wants to joke it off, proving how responsible he is as an adult, and very much capable for Hwitaek to leave the group in his hands. But he finds this unfamiliar sadness that whelms his heart, a feeling he didn’t have when bidding Jinho off. It gets him more anxious than going on stage with a broken in-ear, more anxious than when he promised to do 100 pull-ups on live broadcast, and the feeling has been gnawing at him the whole night. He looked away, reassuring himself that it was due to the lack of sleep or Hwitaek’s mocking tone and not because he had to bid farewell to the face he is so used to seeing every morning for 6 years. 

“It’s funny how the very things that annoy you, become a constant in your life. And suddenly, you miss it.” 

“Oh, you miss me already? It’s ok to say you’ll miss me, you know?”

“You know what? Go back to bed grandpa.” 

The shorter scoffed lightly, tugging Shinwon down onto the comforter beside him and Shinwon lets him. Hwitaek's bed is small, but there was ample space for Shinwon to curl up and lie next to him, just like how they always do back in trainee days. Looking back it has never changed, Shinwon would always choose to have his back turned towards Hwitaek while the other would scoot closer until his face was pressed onto the warmth of his broad shoulders. “Yeah yeah, I’m going to miss you, Mr. Sentimental. I’m going to miss all of you so much.” 

Normally, Shinwon would have squirmed at this exchange, toes curled and words ready to throw back a sarcastic remark. But for some reason, he felt the ends of his lips faltering slightly as he chokes out a bitter laugh, “It’s just weird...you know. Not seeing you for a month.” He wanted to say something more yet not knowing how to put the right words into his mouth. Instead, he lets his actions do the talking, turning around, he brings the smaller figure closer to him, letting a comfortable silence settle around them. 

_Not shy. Not me. ITZY. Nan da wonhae dada. Not shy. Not me. Give me da dada dadadadada._

“I have to deal with this shit every morning without you now.” Shinwon whines at the familiar noise, bunching up the blankets and throwing them over both their heads as Hongseok’s daily alarm blares through the dorm. Hwitaek laughs next to him and Shinwon wonders if he could convince Hongseok to change out his ITZY alarm for that annoying laughter instead. It was such a distinct, intrusive laughter that attempts to burst its way into Shinwon’s heart, that Shinwon doesn’t think he could ever dislike it. 

“Oh, you poor poor thing. I’m sure you will do just fine, I know you will.” Hwitaek shifts closer, smiling at Shinwon. And the smile hits him square in the heart, not the kind where he showed his teeth or pulled his cheeks to reach his eyes. It’s the kind of soft, sincere, at ease little upward curve of his lips, almost minimal, yet so simple and genuine. It gets Shinwon falling all over for Hwitaek again. And he hates it. He didn’t spend the whole night up, preparing his heart and tear ducts for them to be wrung out of him by just a smile from the little man. Hwitaek has a way of getting on his nerves every morning and he thinks he’s going to miss it dearly.

"Good Morning to you too, Ko Shinwon."

But Shinwon is always a little too slow, a little too dense. As he begins to register the closing distance between them and a sudden warmth that slowly creeps up to his lips, he felt blankets falling over his head, blocking his vision. Before he comes to and shoves it away, the older was gone. Jumping off the bed in one leap and scurrying into Hongseok’s room, turning off the alarm shortly after. 

Mornings won’t be the same without Hwitaek and Shinwon thinks that he may be right after all. He hates the way Hwitaek wakes him up, but he thinks even more so, he hates the way he is going to miss the mornings with gentle touches, soft conversations, and little smiles shared only between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear my new coping mechanism for Hui's enlistment is to *open another google doc*
> 
> Also, I like to believe that the idiots-in-love tag is made especially for Huiwon


End file.
